1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive tape delivering, cutting, supplying device which is designed to supply and cut a certain desired length of the adhesive tape required by the user and particularly to a device for smoothly delivering the tape from the device and preventing the tape from being rolled up or from hanging down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of adhesive tape devices have heretobefore been proposed and for example, in order to stick an adhesive tape when a commodity is packed, a wound roll tape has been drawn out little by little and cut by knives or scissors, or a tape wound in a case provided with sawteeth has been widely used. However, such tapes are limited in the ability of supply as compared with a length of packing time in such places as department stores, supermarkets, and other placed requiring a large number of packing operations. The conventional devices are not only unduly complicated for packing operations but also their irregular configuration adversely affects the overall appearance of the packed commodities.
According to the Japanese Patent No. 1,061,236 entitled "an automatic tape cutting device" owned by the inventor of the present invention, it is notable to be broken off from the category of manual work.
Also, according to Korean patent application Ser. No. 85-4315 filed by the inventor of the present invention, it is notable for the adhesive tape to stick to the conveyor belt.
However, the prior art tape cutting devices suffer from number of disadvantages such as, for example, since the wound tapes are located in the outside of the devices, therein operation parts are formed in the outside of a main body of the devices so as to deliver the tape to its cutting part. Therefore, they are required to enlarge their outer shape.
Furthermore, since they have a very complicated structure, it is difficult to repair and a high cost to manufacture.